


#MeToo

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, New Game! (Anime & Manga), Touhou Project, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Commentary, F/F, Interviews, Politics, Rants, Reality, Sexual Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Women's Rights, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: What one thing do you want the world to be aware of in the midst of these turbulent times as a woman?





	#MeToo

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of fandoms isn't required but knowledge about the real world? Yeah you'll need that :v

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Eli:** I'd want the world to know that silence isn't golden when it comes to all the issues unfurling around us. That brushing things away and burying heads in the sand is not fixing things.

For some abhorrent reason, the misdemeanours against women in all corners of the globe has become the normal. Even in Russia, laws were passed that allowed domestic abuse to be pardoned against women. That's just one of many rules that slide in through government agencies that are making it difficult to report crimes and murders related to these matters.

What kind of world allows that? How far back in time have we allowed ourselves to be dragged back to?

 **Umi** : The illusion that women's rights have been met by the majority is as far-fetched as it sounds. Maybe in the western hemisphere, there is more leniency but leniency isn't good enough.

Why should we have to settle for being treated like second class citizens? Why are our bodies constantly under legislation and scrutiny? Why should our careers be dictated by how feminine or how masculine we seem?

All of it is impacting everything that is going on and typing a future that we have no say in.

 **Eli:** It's like personal war on women.

 **Umi:** That's an accurate phrase, Eli. An unnecessary persecution that is being replicated and spread around the globe. Young girls will see it and think that this is the life that they've been given to settle with, that they'll only achieve second best to their male counterparts be it in Politics to Sports to the education they receive.

That isn't the type of world that I want my future kids to live in. Eli, what's wrong? You're blushing.

 **Eli:** I...I'm fine ahem, anyway, Umi is correct. We need to strive to change things as impossible as they seem. I don't want girls and women all over the world to feel limited to their choices just because society has said so.

 **Umi:** We want the world to know, that being a women in the 21st century is still a constant upheaval. To make a name for ourselves without the judgement from others isn't often, be it a positive thing or negative thing. We cannot seem to do right.

 **Eli:** We want the world to know that pretending that there isn't something _seriously_ wrong in the way that we are still having to fight to have our voices heard, isn't going to make it or us disappear.

 

***

 

 **Ko:** Just one thing you say? Well, I supposed we'd be here all day and night for the rest of our lives if I had to list all the things that the world needs to know. But to put simply, the world is screwed up, am I right? Even more so being a women because can you believe that being born with a different anatomy to males makes us appear less than our worth?! What kind of bullshit is that?!

To be honest, working here at Eagle Jump is a miracle (don't tell Hazuki I said that, she'll grown an ego) because I'm not being limited to what I'm able to do because of my gender. I get the pay that I deserve and work for, as well as the respect. Okay fine, I come across as stand offish but nobody would accuse me of being bossy just because I know when to take charge and use my initiative to support everyone that works here. In today's society, a woman that uses her own mind, that isn't afraid to speak up and take charge is instantly called out for being too 'aggressive' or 'overpowering'  but at the same time, if she is too quiet and let's everyone else set the pace, then she is 'meek' and lacks 'leadership'.

I know, I know, it's absurd because either way we can't win. What's that saying again, 'damned if you do, damned if you don't.

In the working environment, the struggles for women to climb up the cooperate ladder and reach high managerial and CEO based positions is still troublesome this day and age, right Rin?.

 **Rin:** That's right, the concept of the glass ceiling hasn't been diminished yet. Statements such as, "Well, she isn't qualified for that job" is still used as a pathetic attempt to make sure that female employees don't even get the chance to progress.

The pay gap is also an unaddressed problem that has only started to come to light again. It's baffling to think that in this day and age that we still have to protest & fight to be treated equally, not just in the working world but life in general. If anything, it feels like we're slipping back to an era where women barely had a voice and the ones that did speak up, were silenced in one way or another.

It's frightening to think that people don't learn from their lessons. Society as a whole wouldn't be able to progress without the addition of the achievements that women have contributed to all fields over the years.

Everyone needs to know that the problems of women being underrepresented is still prominent.

 **Ko:** And yeah, some know it all is probably going to say, "Uhh it's not happening to me, Uhh women are overreacting, Uhh", well duh, just because you're not feeling the effect of it doesn't mean it isn't happening. I mean that's just common sense.

You've got to support your female colleagues instead of trying to crush them because you're afraid of a little competition.

 **Rin:** Exactly. Studies show that it'll take approximately 240 years or so before women and men are earning the same pay whilst in the same professions.

 **Ko:** 240 years?! That's a damn joke!

 **Rin:** I'm afraid I'm not kidding. So what we want the world to know is that there'll be a day where workplace discrimination and stolen opportunities for women will end. If we all work together, we can make sure that the next generation of women, little girls now who have ambition in their eyes get the chance to achieve their full potential.

 **Ko:** Definitely, we were lucky to find an establishment that will listen to us and take our needs into account so that we can better our company but we don't want it to be a case of luck. It is supposed to be compulsory to make sure everyone gets equal opportunities wherever they opt to work.

 

***

 

 **Mahiru** :...

 **Sumireko:** Take your time Mahiru, there's no rush. Would you like me to start?".

 **Mahiru:** It's okay.. I-I'll start off. Don't ignore the.. signs. Don't ignore when a..a woman says she has been a victim of crime.

 **Sumireko:** To elaborate on Mahiru's words, victim shaming is rampant in the world today for females. It seems like no matter the severity of the crime, the blame always falls back on the woman. As if she was the one responsible for luring attackers, abusers  & rapists.

 **Mahiru:** She dressed the wrong way. S-she asked for it. She lead me on. Sh-she should've been careful. She should have said no. She was too drunk. She..should've fought back. She should've have reported what happened right away.

She should've. She should've. She should've.

 **Sumireko:** It's okay, you can hold my hand. As Mahiru listed with so many more she could have added, the way society is so quick to place the blame on the victim with all those disgusting excuses is horrendous. The actions of the perpetrator is dismissed, the whole 'innocent till proven guilty' concept used misleadingly. It isn't easy for someone who has experienced such horrid occurrences like that to come forward, especially with the negativity that is always dished out. How are women supposed to report crimes like this when they are made to feel like they've done something wrong, like they've committed the crime? Where is the logic in that?

 **Mahiru:** The shame..it doesn't leave you. It doesn't..stop. You never forget what happened but you try to live a normal life but all you hear is people saying that it's your fault it happened to you. You want to die..because people look at you like you made the mess, that you made them do those..those things to you. It isn't like that. It isn't fair.

 **Sumireko:** Isn't it saddening that this has what the state of reporting crimes like sexual abuse, harassment and assault has become? Even in the rare cases that the culprit is arrested and sentenced, they'll receive 3-5 years, with bail therefore shortening the sentence further. What kind of justice systems allows that? That is what is shameful, not what victims have had to endure. Which is why movements like this come into place, to make the topic less of a taboo and for people to realise that even those closest to you could've experienced it and you wouldn't even know.

 **Mahiru:** She is right. To talk about it is..is good because it creates awareness. People need to know how bad and often this..happens. We need to make it known so that..the world can't ignore it. That people in power can't ignore the cries of those that have gone through it. Something that anyone, female or male can go through.

 **Sumireko** : So we want the world to know that we won't be silenced. That we are not going to be the victims that have to suffer whilst those responsible, those sickening beings that go around doing these despicable things get to live their lives happily. There is no justifiably reason to pardon the vile things that these individuals do.

Nobody deserves to feel the kind of suffering and burdens that victims and survivors have to carry on their shoulders whilst being scrutinised by the world for 'not acting'.

 **Mahiru:** We want the world to know that, no, we want those that are suffering to know that you.. are not alone. That as difficult as it is now and with how you feel, nothing will silence us for sharing what humans are capable of..of doing. It doesn't matter how rich or powerful you are, you are not excused from crossing that line and there will be a day where the shame, the shame that we feel will be theirs to suffer with. We're not the problem, we didn't ask for this and we..we won't settle for staying quiet.

 

***

 

 **Akagi:** It is difficult to pick something to focus on as I feel everything ties into one thing. It's evident that throughout history, there has always been a struggle for women to step foot into a world that is ran on a patriarch system. Our opinions are dismissed, our efforts are undermined and our potential to better the world around us is constantly taken away.

We're used as weapons in wars and political disputes like pieces on a chessboard. It shouldn't be that way, that isn't a way that we should accept as living standards.

 **Shoukaku** : Pawn pieces at that. Simply disposable when used up of its functions. And speaking of the war issues, when was the last time you saw a female leader of a country resort to using death as a form of negotiation?

The world has experienced two world worlds, in fact, every war or dispute that has occurred in all modern affairs as well as majority in ancient history have had male leaders at the helm of the bloodshed.

 **Akagi:** If that isn't a startling realisation to the pattern we've been following, then I don't know what is.

 **Shoukaku:** Indeed and it's so disheartening that in an age where diplomacy should be the first and foremost way of resolving issues, it's often overlooked.

 **Akagi:** Well, look at the number of women that are in these positions such as the U.N. There are hardly any that can take the lead into these talks without pride and ego getting in the way. It all goes back to what I said earlier, about it all linking together, the consequences of not having enough female representation where it counts.

 **Shoukaku:** Seems to be getting worse in the long run as the politics are all in array. There are some loose cannons in charge of armies and nuclear weapons. At this rate, there won't be a world for anyone if these individuals are allowed to speak on such influential platforms. But that aside, I truly believe that there is still some form of hope as bleak as it may be. It only takes a handful of impacting changes to get the steam going in a revolution that is much needed.

One where women can gain advantage and apply polices and legislation that work in favour for all.

 **Akagi:** We want the world to know that there will always be something achieved by us, discovered by us, created by us. We are much more than what society determines us by with one look at our biology and we have proven that as time had passed. That is not going to stop. With the world at its capacity with evil and destruction and demise, it will be the efforts of women and all those that want a better world that will change the game. It has to, this is what people need to understand, we have to act now as there are no other options.

 **Shoukaku:** What we want the world to know as women of the modern world and all the ailments that hinder our goal to achieve a safer environment for all, is that despite all of these hurdles, there are ways to come together and abolish these heinous practices of using us as scapegoats. That is not what we were placed on this globe for despite what tradition, culture and religion may have you thinking.

And that will be known no matter who tries to erase us and our presence.  
  


***

 

 **Yukari:** Hmm, interesting question and I have a feeling that the more raw and urgent details have been mentioned. So with that in mind and the current rallying of female support around the globe, I feel it'll be befitting to end this interview on a positive note. What do you think, Eirin?

 **Eirin:** That's fine with me. I believe it's essential to highlight the wonders that women and girls have provided to this planet since the existence of humanity.

 **Yukari:** And believe me, there have been so many influential women that have contributed to the world in many ways but their achievements are always brushed over. 

For example, Marie Curie, a favourite for Eirin of course. Made the discovery of radium and polonium.  She fuelled the idea of using radiation that would end up being used for cancer patients. Winner of 2 Nobel Prizes, the first woman to do so also. A renowned physicist and chemist that set the ball rolling for many future discoveries. 

 **Eirin:** Remarkable indeed. Rosie the Riverter, the iconic symbolism of how women took the reigns during the world wars. They broke the mould of women simply being housewives that were only useful for child baring and mundane roles such as being the perfect trophy wife.

 **Yukari:** You enjoy a good dance now and then don't you?.

 **Eirin:** We have our moments, why do you ask?

 **Yukari:** The evolution of modern dance was brought to the public by Isadora Duncan. She believed in the freedom of movement in a literal sense and brought creativity and innovation to the ways the body could move which lead to a lot of the classic and modern moves we have today.

 **Eirin:** The more you know. Did you know that a woman was behind the creation of the computer language, Yukari?

 **Yukari:** Is that so?

 **Eirin:** Grace Murray Hopper was the lady that made the language you use your applications and programmes on much more simpler for people.

 **Yukari:** Simple is often best when it comes to technology. Society itself has benefited by the actions of brave women like Claudette Colvin and Rosa Parks who stood up to segregation, paving the way from freedom for many. Rupi Kaur, a superb poet enhanced the use of literature to aid women's rights and support on a multitude of levels.

 **Eirin:** As did Winona LaDuke, Ayqa Khan and Harriet Tubman; Mother Teresa as well as Hedy Lamarr  & Yayoi Kusama pitched in with their unique abilities. 

 **Yukari:** The list truly is endless at the achievements women have made. Which leads to what I have to say next. It will continue, advances in the world will be made be it technological, social, peacekeeping, all of it. At this uncertain time, it is essential for all women of all ages to keep in mind the progress that has been made despite how bleak it seems.

 **Eirin:** We would like the women of the world to know that you are not bound by the rules imposed upon you. We want young girls to know that aspiration and determination will get you to places, so long as you remember your worth. We all have flaws but never let that distract you from what you can achieve because right now, positivity is needed in order for you to reach your own goals even if it won't change the world today.

 **Yukari** : Because you doing so and making your own mark on society will show in itself. That is something to strive for so embrace the idea of knowledge and using it, knowledge is power after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N**

 

I don't know what else I can add to this really, it's pretty drastic if I had to combine all 5 fandoms huh :3 If I can't get it through to those that seem unaware of the problems that we still

face today, then it really is out of my hands. I felt obliged, knowing that majority of my readers are female

and younger, to make it evident that whatever you may be thinking about how fucked up the world is, you're not wrong.

I'm not going to sugar coat it further as I've listed that the situation can improve slowly but surely but this is to get it

out there that at times like this, it's fine to say fuck it and let go. It is frustrating that we have little control

over our lives because of a lousy system, I know. But I digress, take heed of what control we do have and never

ever let 'society' dictate that you are weak because of fragile egos ^^ and most importantly,

the help, guidance and support is out there, use it! <3

 


End file.
